Book of Challenges
by Kaneki's Blade
Summary: Challenges for forums.
1. Chapter 1

Whitekit was born just as the air had a cold tinge to it. As he cats walked around the camp foing their usual duties of patrols, hunting and alike, their breath rose as mist into the bitter white sky. The fresh kill pile was getting noticably smaller every day and Whitekit's mother was tired and hungry.

However, when Whitekit was born, she felt a sudden twist of hope. The pure bundle of joy that cuddled up to her swollen belly, mewling softly brought pride into her life. She knew that he might catch a cold, or even freeze to death, but until then she was happy with him.

The next day, her precious son opened her eyes. They were the exact colour of ice, frozen blue shining with curiosity. They reminded her of her moons as an apprentice, when she would slide on the ice with all her friends. And hunting with her mentor on freezing morning, marvelling over how the sun shimmered like a golden ray on the slippery surface.

She remembered how as soon as Whitekit set eyes on the world he clambered clumsily out of the nursery to the frozen soil and dead plants of the clan's camp. Mewling happily he pawed at the ground and ran after the other kits who had opened their eyes long ago.

That afternoon, it snowed. White flakes drifting down from the sky. Whitekit pawed at them and laughed, His eyes reflecting the ground as the snow built up and up. It was the same colour as his coat, a pure blank sheet of coldness. Whitekit couldn't leave it. He spent all day rolling around in it, kicking it at his fellow kittens - he even tried to eat it once. He returned to the nursery frozen stiff and tired. As soon as he reached his mother, he drifted off like a snowflake into a land of dreams...

And he never woke up. Whitekit didn't live one moon. The medicine cat told his mother it was an illness, hypothermia or something. But she knew Whitekit, no, Snowkit was living in his winter wonderland somewhere far away. So she didn't mourn for Whitekit. She buried him in the snow, right where he belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

"There are some people who aren't doing so fine out in the clans, so while your going along with your perfect life, just hope you don't become one of them."

"Oh wow, I never knew that!" I hissed, pacing up and down the warriors den. "You've said that countless times before - and for your information, my life isn't perfect. It's impossible to have a completely perfect life."

It was the day before the "accident" I said that. And he was right. I'm not fine, I'm not happy, I'm not blessed. All the cats in my clan seem to be living a perfect life. I'm getting left behind, forgotten, outcasted. And worst of all, I've killed my own father.

No matter what anyone tells me, I know it's all my fault. If I moved out the way before my father could rescue me from it, he would still be here. Why didn't I move? I couldn't. I was frozen, my muscles a statue, my eyes staring up at the tree that was about to cause my death. _I'm going to die, I'm doing to die, I'm going to die!_

But no. I didn't die. At the last second my father shoved me out the way. It was all a blur, the tree crushed his strong bones. And he was dead. I saw the colour and life drain out of his eyes and his muscular body fall limp.

The pain was unbearable, my leg was twisted in a cruel possision and couldn't move. But I was alive. The blood was everywhere, in my eyes, on the floor, in my pelt, I could even taste the saltiness. How did it get there? I didn't know. I didn't care.

The next thing I new was I was in a bed of leaves. _What, where am I?_ I tried to stand up, but instead was greeted by a pain like I'd never felt before. "Hey, lie down," I heard a familiar voice, but I couldn't grasp who's it was. "You've twisted your leg. I'm afraid it's not going back." My eyes widened. "I-I, what? Where's Firestrike? Where's my father?"

"He's dead, Threefoot."

"Threefoot?" I whispered.

"Oh yeah, that's your new name. A bit cruel if you ask me."

"I deserve it"

I wasn't sure what happened during the next few days. I was to busy trapped in my own mind. Nearly every night I'd have nightmares, mostly about my father. And yeah, he was right about everything. Why is he always right? I hate it. I hate everything about my new life as Threefoot. I'm a new person, one who I don't want to be. I had slipped away

Memories of him were all I had. Good and bad, I still loved him. Since my mother had died when I was young, he would be the one to look after me he'd take my for walks on the sunshine, hunting just before sunset and bets of all, we'd enjoy the excitement of many gatherings in the moonlight. Now I finally get to meet the gods who they had talked about there just moons ago.

It's all over now. I'm gone. My wounds have cause the end of me, both emotional and physical. That's it. End of story. I'm okay with it though, I'm positive that things will be better now. Life was a bad dream. That's all it was. I'm with my father now, in StarClan. He said I should be sad. But I'm fine now.


End file.
